


Toothpaste Kisses

by willginski



Series: Reeds OT3 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willginski/pseuds/willginski
Summary: Your husband is eating toothpaste in my bathtub. Wanna do anything about it?





	Toothpaste Kisses

You and Gavin had a conference at another state for a week and that was the first time both of you left Nines alone at home. So far, it’s been going well and okay for most part. Except for, both of you forgot Nines had an appointment to pull out his wisdom tooth on the day both of you come back from the conference.

You stretched your legs while Gavin lit up a cigarette as both of you waited for a cab to send you both home. Gavin passed you the cigarette when your phone rung. Frowning at Connor’s number on screen, you answered after letting out a puff of smoke and passing the cigarette back to Gavin, “Hey con air. What’s up?” “Did you forgot today was the day Nines got his wisdom tooth pulled?” it took you a moment to load before your eyes widen a fraction and turned to Gavin, “Shit! We forgot Nines had his wisdom tooth extraction today!” Gavin coughed on his cigarette and cursed too. “Shit! Oh no. We’re bad spouses.” You told Connor to hold on a moment and hung up on him. Gavin hailed a cab and told the cab driver the address to the Anderson’s household.

Both you and Gavin cursed up a storm on the way to their house. “I wonder how much has he spilled to Hank and Connor tho.” Gavin wondered and you smack him on his thigh, “Stupid. You know how much he hates it when he shares his feelings.” “Yeah, I know. He’s your husband.” “He’s your husband too, dingbat.” You both share a smile and the cab rolled up to the house. You paid the cab driver and rushed towards the house.

You and Gavin invited yourself in and threw your bags on the floor in the living room. Sumo got up to greet you but you only managed to give him a light pat on the head before rushing to the kitchen. “Where is he?” you asked. Connor walked out of the bathroom and Hank, without even looking up from his newspaper on his seat at the dining table. “Bathroom. Your husband is eating toothpaste in my bathtub. Wanna do anything about it?” He looked at both of you and Gavin from the top rim of his reading glasses. “He said alot of things. I recon both of you get to him before he does something stupid.

Gavin immediately went over to the bathroom, you caught up with him, brushing pass Connor as he swung open the bathroom door. Nines was indeed sitting in the bathtub eating a strawberry flavour toothpaste. “H-hey babe.” Gavin said as he slowly approaches the bathtub containing yours and his husband. “’an’t believe this is what I end up doing in my life. Thought was going to be a successful man. Owning a hot tub where a’can eat a more luxurious toothpaste. What a fuckin dis’ppointment.” Nines slurred with his mouth full of toothpaste. You sat down on the rim of the bathtub while Gavin knelt beside you. “Baby, sweetheart. You’re not a disappointment.” You said softly as you gently pat him on the back and took the toothpaste away. Gavin reached out for his hand and placed it against his cheek. 

Nines turned to look at the both of you with red rimmed eyes. Oh shit, thought both you and Gavin as you turn to look at each other and back to Nines. “Babe, let’s get out of the tub okay?” coaxed Gavin and both of you worked together to support either side of Nines. Nines suddenly gripped both yours and Gavin’s shoulder tightly towards him. “You know I love you guys ‘ery fuckin much right? Like so so much.” You and Gavin turned your heads towards Nines and smiled. “Yes we know, babe.” “Yeah babe. We fuckin love you too.” Nines let out a goofy smile and kissed you then Gavin with his toothpaste filled mouth. “Sealing the love deal babeyyy!” Nines laughed so hard, you cant help but join in and Gavin laughed too. Little did you guys know, Connor had it all recorded and took a picture of the three of you with strawberry toothpaste at the corner of your lips. 

Weeks later. 

“Hey Nines.” “Hn.” Nines looked up at his brother and raised his eyebrow at Connor’s mischievous smile. “What did you do this time?” “It’s not what I did, brother. It’s what you did. Well, more like you said.” Connor smirked and let Nines listen to the recording Connor had the entire car ride home after Connor picked Nines up from his wisdom tooth extraction. Nines looked positively fuming and got up to chase Connor around the precinct. “Delete that! I swear, Connor! I will kill you!!” Connor laughed as Nines tried to catch his brother. “Too late, Nines! I have backups and a ton of copies in case I need to use it!” 

Both you and Gavin shared a smile and hid the copies of recording Connor gave both of you. Nines’ face is red with fury and embarrassment. The other detectives that wasn’t used to seeing that expression on Nines had the privilege of seeing it that day. Feeling extra intimidated by the death glare he gave towards his brother. His shout echoed throughout the bullpen.

“Connor!! I’ll kill you, you little shit!”

“I wove you too brother!”


End file.
